Reggie's Thoughts
by Wandering Wonderer
Summary: My depiction on some of Reggie's actions that I think show that he has feelings for Betty. Beggie pairing, Reggie POV. Sweet fluffiness for this pair. No language, themes, only his admiration for her figure. That's about as themey as it gets. Oneshot.


**Hi there, this is Wandering Wonderer. I was re-reading for the zillionth time, one of my many Archie Comics and I thought, why not write a fanfiction. I've been reading Archie comics since I was 8, and being 17 and a half now, I thought my knowledge of the characters would warrant me enough confidence to write a story depicting the characters well enough. **

**Growing up, my favorite character was Betty, and my favorite couple Betty/Reggie. I don't hate Archie, not at all; I just feel that he doesn't give Betty the attention she deserves. After visiting the Archie comics' website, and checking out the characters history page, I found a sentence that clearly stated that Reggie had begun to show 'genuine feelings' for Betty. I decided then to write a fic, based on one of the actual comics, not pulling a story out of the air.**

**This will be a Betty/Reggie pairing. I flicked through the 'Betty and Veronica Double Digest' #80, and chose some of the stories I felt I could portray as a Beggie pairing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Archie Comics…although I own over 100 copies of the comics, 'Pals 'n' Gals', 'Betty and Veronica', 'Jughead' etc. **

**You don't have to know the actual comic these references came from, only that I'm a Beggie fan. Story is from Reggie's point of view…or what I think he'd be thinking in the stories he's featured with Betty.**

**

* * *

**

**Betty's Diary: 'Trying Times'**

Miss Grundy…gotta love her. She gave me the part I was born to play 'King Arthur' in the school play. There's only one thing that top's being the lead in the school play and having everyone paying attention to me 'Mantle the Magnificent'…and that's the fact that Miss G. told me that Betty is to be my leading lady.

On out first dress rehearsal, I have to admit, my breath caught in my throat for a moment, Betty looked ravishing. He beautiful blonde hair was up in two pigtails, held in place with scrunchies adorned with pink flowers and a red bow. Even without the makeup she'd have on opening night, her face was beautiful. And the dress, WOW! That leather corset around her waist showed off her figure, accentuating her bust.

I remember showing off my acting skills, speaking my lines without my script handy. I could tell she was impressed. Even better, she was having trouble with her lines, so extra practice time with her! I was able to spend some quality time with her, without Carrot top hanging around, drawing her attention away. Those private rehearsals were a perfect time for her to forget about Archie, and she did. Even though her focus was on her lines, and not me, I was glad to help her. The kiss on the cheek she gave me after play was over was especially good.

**

* * *

**

**Betty and Veronica: 'Wheel Zeal'**

I zoomed passed Ronnie, I was in a hurry.

"Oh Reggiekins," She'd said.

I couldn't be delayed. "Sorry sugar!" I called; zooming passed her on my skateboard. Not wanting to be rude, I explained. "A skateboard hotshot is giving out pointers!"

I just didn't tell her that the hotshot was Betty, she'd have been fuming. Although, my focus at the moment was getting to Betty, to check her out. I mean, check out her moves. Her skateboard moves.

Arriving at the park, I saw the guys all crowding around Betty as she pulled off her radical tricks. Making my way through the crowd, I found a place at the front, next to Carrot top. It figures the only time he'd be interested in her was when 30 other guys were checking her out. My jealousy was dulled as I watched the sweet tricks.

She just jumped over a bar, that was as high as my chest, and landed on her moving skateboard, outasite! Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Veronica and Midge walk onto the scene, wearing very skimpy outfits. Didn't matter, my eyes were on more important things. Soon after she pulled off a perfect 'Shu-fly Christie', Ronnie called her over. Darn.

I tried to get Betty's attention by pulling off some of my own moves, but something Ronnie said to her must have gotten to her, as she followed Ronnie as she left, nose high in the air.

There was something very appealing about Betty all sweaty and dirty.

**

* * *

**

**Betty and Veronica: 'The Injured Party'**

I had broken my arm soon after the skateboarding incident, in fact, it's what turned me off skateboards, although I was always willing to watch Betty board. It wasn't a major break, only a small fracture, but big enough for a cast and sling. It was my right arm. Darn it, I'm right handed. I was down all weekend because without my right arm, I couldn't do anything. Then Sunday night, it hit me…oh Mantle you devil.

Come Monday, the sympathy was rolling in.

"Ooh, poor Reggie."

Turning around, I saw Betty, standing with Archie and Veronica. Darn, I didn't want to have to do this to her. I remember that my heart plummeted, a sad expression setting in.

"Rotten luck!" Archie said, almost reading my thoughts, although my reason for the thought was different.

"Your right arm, too! That's just awful!" Ronnie said, reminding my of my task at hand…pun intended.

"You're lost without that right wing, eh?" Archie said, setting in my prank mode.

It was the perfect moment to attack.

"Oh…not completely, Arch!"

With that, I sprayed him with my concealed water gun. Thank the Lord for my sling.

Ronnie and Betty protected me from an angry Archie, another perk of my broken right arm. When the time was right, I sprayed Veronica too. And she started chasing me.

"Betty! Save me!" I knew I could count on Betty.

"Ronnie, no! You wouldn't kick a man when he's down!" She said

After calming Ron down, she spoke again.

"I think I calmed her down Reggie. How's your arm?" She asked me.

As I replied, my heart sank. For the sake of pretences, and suspicions not to be raised, I was forced to spray her. The look in her eyes as the water rushed towards her face, made my mischievous mood disappear, so I ran off.

Although, Betty looks mighty cute when she's angry.

I have to admit, I half deserved to be put in detention, if not only for spraying Betty.

**

* * *

**

**What did you guys think? Short, sweet and sentimental. If you guys liked it, review, because then I know you liked it and I can make more. If you didn't like it, review anyway and tell me so, I'll write another story, completely made up, but a Beggie pairing. I can promise that any story will not have Archie bashing! Did I portray Reggie well? Let me know!!**

**-Wandering Wonderer**


End file.
